


Getting back together

by lesbianKakuzu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood, Bruises, Gen, M/M, Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianKakuzu/pseuds/lesbianKakuzu
Relationships: Hidan & Kakuzu (Naruto), Hidan/Kakuzu (Naruto)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: Exchange no Jutsu 2020





	Getting back together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zombie_honeymoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombie_honeymoon/gifts).



Wounded Kakuzu being helped by Hidan, who is more busy fondling with Kakuzus threads than reattaching the leg. Or to help fix the discloacted shoulder.


End file.
